Verdriet Witches
|image1=(Banner) Verdriet Witches (Remix).jpg |caption1= 's Banner |start=11/24/2017 (Remix) |end=11/28/2017 (Remix) |number_of_plays_items=4 |gacha_items=22 |bonus_items=7 |promotions= Trade without Doubling |event=Snap Contest 14 |promotion=Black Friday Promo 1st Half |previous_gacha=Autumn Viento |next_gacha=Northern Lights Remix }} Gacha Summary - The Phantom of the masquerade was a Remix Premium Gacha available from 11/24/2017 to 11/28/2017. It includes 4 ‘Number of Plays’ Items, 22 Gacha Items and 7 Bonus Items. The Bonus included 1000 Smile Points, 5000 Smile Points, 10000 Smile Points, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 1 48-hour Premium Gacha Ticket, 5 MAX Charge Drink and 15 Charge Drink. The Gacha Promo included a ‘Trade without Doubling’ promotion. Gacha Rates 0 Coin Play Chance * Rare: 2.0% * Unique: 20.8% * Other: 77.2% Coin Play Chance * Rare: 4.0% * Unique: 20.8% * Other: 75.2% Images Number of Plays (Hairstyle) Natural Side Short Hair ver.B yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Natural Side Short Hair ver.B yellow (7 Plays) (Tops) Verdriet Long Coat Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Verdriet Long Coat Style ver.A red (15 Plays) (Show Items) Wondering Soul Decor1.jpg|(Show Items) Wondering Soul Decor1 (20 Plays) (Show Items) Implict Mask and Door Stage.jpg|(Show Items) Implict Mask and Door Stage (30 Plays) Gacha Items (Face) Verdriet Wondering Face ver.A gray.jpg|(Face) Verdriet Wondering Face ver.A gray (Face) Verdriet Wondering Face ver.A brown.jpg|(Face) Verdriet Wondering Face ver.A brown (Face) Verdriet Upset Face ver.A gray.jpg|(Face) Verdriet Upset Face ver.A gray (Face) Verdriet Upset Face ver.A brown.jpg|(Face) Verdriet Upset Face ver.A brown (Tops) Verdriet Ghost Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Verdriet Ghost Dress ver.A purple (Tops) Verdriet Ghost Dress ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Verdriet Ghost Dress ver.A black (Tops) Verdriet Witch One-Piece ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Verdriet Witch One-Piece ver.A red (Tops) Verdriet Witch One-Piece ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Verdriet Witch One-Piece ver.A blue (Tops) Verdriet Mage Style ver.A orange.jpg|(Tops) Verdriet Mage Style ver.A orange (Tops) Verdriet Mage Style ver.A brown.jpg|(Tops) Verdriet Mage Style ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Airy Wavy Long Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Airy Wavy Long Hair ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Airy Wavy Long Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Airy Wavy Long Hair ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Side Waved Twintails ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Side Waved Twintails ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Side Waved Twintails ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Straight Bangs Side Waved Twintails ver.A blue (Outerwear) Verdriet Witch Coat ver.A gray.jpg|(Outerwear) Verdriet Witch Coat ver.A gray (Outerwear) Verdriet Witch Coat ver.A black.jpg|(Outerwear) Verdriet Witch Coat ver.A black (Hand Accessories) Playing with Verdriet Soul ver.A purple.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Playing with Verdriet Soul ver.A purple (Hand Accessories) Playing with Verdriet Soul ver.A black.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Playing with Verdriet Soul ver.A black (Hand Accessories) Verdriet Witch Broom ver.A purple.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Verdriet Witch Broom ver.A purple (Hand Accessories) Verdriet Witch Broom ver.A blue.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Verdriet Witch Broom ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Verdriet Masqurade ver.A green.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Verdriet Masqurade ver.A gren (Avatar Decor) Verdriet Masqurade ver.A black.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Verdriet Masqurade ver.A black Bonus Items (Tops) Verdriet Ghost Dress ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Verdriet Ghost Dress ver.A white (Tops) Verdriet Ghost Suit Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Verdriet Ghost Suit Style ver.A white (Hairstyle) Airy Wavy Long Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Airy Wavy Long Hair ver.A white (Hairstyle) Side Parted Waved Short Cut Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Side Parted Waved Short Cut Hair ver.A white (Hand Accessories) Playing with Verdriet Soul ver.A blue.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Playing with Verdriet Soul ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Verdriet Girl Ghost ver.A black.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Verdriet Girl Ghost ver.A black (Avatar Decor) Verdriet Boy Ghost ver.A black.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Verdriet Boy Ghost ver.A black Promotion Trade without Doubling (Promotion) Verdriet Witches (Remix) - Trade without Doubling.jpg|Trade without Doubling for (Avatar Decor) Verdriet Masqurade ver.A black (Face) Cute Hesitant Gentle Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Cute Hesitant Gentle Smile Face ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Wink Face with Side Twintail Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Wink Face with Side Twintail Hair ver.A brown (Wallpaper_Profile) Black Wallpaper ver.A black.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Black Wallpaper ver.A black (Tops) Black Wind Blown Witch Dress ver.A orange.jpg|(Tops) Black Wind Blown Witch Dress ver.A orange (Avatar Decor) Dropped Chandelier ver.A black.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Dropped Chandelier ver.A black (Head Accessories) Witch Head Ribbon ver.A brown.jpg|(Head Accessories) Witch Head Ribbon ver.A brown Others (Profile) Verdriet Witches (Remix).jpg|Verdriet Witches' Profile (Show) Verdriet Witches (Remix).jpg|Verdriet Witches' Show (Display) Verdriet Witches (Remix).jpg|Verdriet Witches' Display (Banner) Verdriet Witches (Remix) - Promotion.jpg|Verdriet Witches' Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Verdriet Witches (Remix).jpg|Verdriet Witches' Sub-Banner (Image) Verdriet Witches (Remix).jpg|Verdriet Witches' Image (Login Page) Login Page - 2.jpg|Login Page with Verdriet Witches Trivia * On April 03 2019, (Hand Accessories) Playing with Verdriet Soul ver.A purple, (Avatar Decor) Verdriet Masqurade ver.A black and (Avatar Decor) Verdriet Masqurade ver.A green were sold in Elisa's Special Shop. Category:GachaCategory:Premium Gacha Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:Remix Gacha Category:Limited Gacha